


Shelter

by theyseemerollins



Series: Storm Chasers [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Roman is so cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseemerollins/pseuds/theyseemerollins
Summary: It's the storm of the century.  At least, you think so.  What with the weather and a nasty fight forcing you to the basement, it's no wonder you're on the verge of hysterics.  There's really only one guy who can shelter your through the worst of it.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Roman installment of Storm Chasers. I suppose that makes it the final one. Cute and fluffy as ever, and oh so toasty. Damn Roman making me love him.

It was bad this time.

You said that about most storms, but this time you were certain there was funnel cloud somewhere within ten miles.

The sky was fucking _green_.

You sat in the Nest. Well, "sat" was a kind word. You huddled in the Nest; arms intwined around a pillow like a boa constrictor. Your panic was evident in every line of your body. Not to mention you were hyperventilating into the cushion in your arms.

The Nest was a pile of blankets you left in the basement when your fear drove you underground. Several pillows and old cushions from long forgotten couches lined your domain, as well. 

You inhaled deeply, a sob catching your throat when hail began to fall. You shoved down the instinct to call out for the guys. You refused to admit weakness. Your fingernails dug into your arms, but you wouldn't call for them. Not after that fight.

You whined into your pillow, wondering why he didn't come down for you. _I thought he understood_.

Seth and you had fought. About his schedule, of all things. It had been stupid to bring it up; you knew that. But lately you had felt so lonely with all three of them out of the house. Your heart was hurting and you missed him so damn much, that your sentiment coiled itself into anger...the easiest emotion for you to express.

It was easiest for Seth to express, too, and he had been the first one home.

The screaming match did little to lessen your tension. Normally arguments with Seth were cathartic, and you could see why he and Dean had such great matches with each other. Of course, previous arguments had been lighthearted and almost staged. They gave you good reasons to wrestle him and resolve your problems in those cathartic ways...

You stifled a shriek when wind hit the side of the house and a low droning hum ghosted through the air outside. The light was dimming quickly outside, and for 4 pm, the blackness was alarming to say the least.

_Why won't you come down?_

You pulled a blanket up around you and glanced at your phone. Yup. Definite tornado warning. You felt like you were going to throw up, and you felt yourself sweating. 

You considered calling for Dean. He was up there, too. You had fled past him in the foyer as you booked it to basement. The storm had crept up on you as you had yelled at Seth, and after you had slammed your door in his face, the full measure of it was on the house.

You had instinctively turned toward Seth's room, but he had locked you out. You didn't ask to come in, and instead bolted. Dean had tried to stop you, but you ducked his arm. Jokes weren't what you needed. Talking wasn't what you wanted. Maybe he was upstairs beating Seth up for making you cry. He'd do it, too. Dean had once offered to beat up Zeus for you, so a kingslayer would be no skin off his nose.

You looked at your phone once more, and then chuckled it away from you. _Let it be over, soon._

The door at the top of the stairs opened, and your heart stuttered in your chest. The gait on the steps, however, was not the light, barely there tread of your idiot boyfriend. You reburied your face into your pillow and tried to quiet your breathing.

You felt him step around you carefully and lower himself to the ground beside you. Strong, gentle hands pushed your hair away from where it curtained your face, and then he was pulling you into his lap.

It all let loose.

You were humiliated by your sobs, but your body didn't give a shit anymore. Your arms looped around Roman's neck, and your face found that convenient place between his neck and shoulder in which to hide. 

One of his arms held you around your waist, and the other hand cupped the back of your head while you shook with panic. His lips kissed your temple and you heard him murmuring words of comfort, or perhaps just soothing sounds. You couldn't tell, and didn't particularly care. Your shaking was already starting to slow as Roman stroked your hair and rubbed your back.

As always, his presence was one of the most comforting things you had ever known. 

Your fists unclenched after a while, and your fingers started trailing through Roman's hair. 

"Careful," he said softly. "Dean swears L'oreal will swoop in any moment my hair is messed with."

You exhaled sharply through your nose and pressed closer to Roman. The floor had been cold despite the blanket you had been sitting on, and the man holding you was so wonderfully warm.

"What happened, Baby Girl?"

You didn't answer right away. The wind spiked again, once more bringing that train-like drone with it. You flinched hard and Roman hushed you. Mollified, you hoarsely muttered something about the weather.

"No, I don't buy that. The weather is bad, yes, but I know you. I've seen the way you behave in this kind of weather. You panic and flinch and pace and curse, but you've never once cried."

Heat flushed your face. You didn't know what to say. How to say it. How to tell Roman that your weak ass was crying over a dumb boy. What would he think of you?

"Seth's a jerk," you muttered into his neck. Huh. Easier than you imagined.

You felt Roman chuckle, his voice rumbling, sending tingles through your skin. "We all know that, Baby. But what happened?"

Realizing you weren't getting out of spilling the beans, you sighed loudly and briefly recounted your fight with Seth. Roman listened while you ranted, and stroked your hair whenever your voice hitched in the retelling. 

"And here I've been since. Out of my mind with anxiety. I'm honestly disgusted with myself over this weather nonsense."

Roman hummed and readjusted himself so his legs were out and you sat between them with your back to his chest.

"This isn't entirely about the weather," he said, lying his cheek against the top of your head. You scowled.

"And you can wipe that scowl off your face," he warned, "You know I'm right."

You scowled harder. "Please. I'm pissed at Seth, sure, but the weather is bothering me more."

"I don't think so," came the irritating reply. "And this is less about the fact that you were angry at Seth, and more about how you were hurt that he didn't come down here for you."

You remained silent for a moment, losing the fight with your tear ducts. Angsty bitches. You wiped your cheeks in frustration. "He didn't have to lock his fucking door."

"No, he didn't. But he did. And you came down here."

You turned your face up toward Roman. "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying, Baby Girl, is that you two are the most stubborn, proud people I know. And somehow you've become a couple. Two brick walls arent going to move when neither of them is willing. Someone has to bend."

"So you think I should have begged and cried for him to let me in?" You demanded hotly, completely validating Roman's words.

"I think that you would have been happier if you had _asked_ him to let you in. He wouldn't have denied you. But once you decided to listen to your pride, he, in true Seth fashion, decided to listen to his.

"He's been huffing and stalking around his room ever since."

"The weather is really bad," you said sheepishly. "Why the hell didn't they come down for that reason alone?"

Roman shrugged and hugged you tighter. "Like I said, pride is a powerful motivator. And Dean is probably out in it trying to paraglide or some asinine shit."

You laughed good and hard at that one. "You mean he's not beating Seth up for making me sad?"

"Nah. But he was reading him the riot act through Seth's door when I got home." Roman shuddered. "The man can be scary when he's berating you."

The idea that Dean had played angry parent brought a smile to your lips. You nestled into Roman some more and yawned. The storm sounded like it was finally passing, and you soon found yourself falling into a light sleep. "Thank you, Ro," you remembered mumbling.

When you woke up, you were in a bed, and someone was tucked against you, arms tight around your waist. You felt a face presssd against the back of your neck, and you grinned as his breath warmed you.

"I'm sorry I started a unnecessary fight with you," you said softly. His hand squeezed you hip, and kiss at the base of your neck sent a shiver through you.

"I'm sorry I locked my door. That was shitty. And it was even shittier that I didn't come get you."

"I forgive you," you whispered. Turning over you gave him a long, forgiving kiss. "When did Roman bring me up?"

"Bout a half hour ago. It's only 6. We could go downstairs if you want...I don't think Dean still hates me."

You smiled and looked over his shoulder to the window, where the glow of sunset could be seen.

"I'd rather stay here," you decided. Snuggling against Seth, you have Roman silent thanks.

The storm was well and truly over.


End file.
